exinfernisfandomcom-20200214-history
Maloriak
Maloriak The human Malory was a bright young alchemist until he was kidnapped by Nefarian and fused with the corpse of a dragonspawn. The result-Maloriak-is a bumbling minion who possesses only a dull glimmer of his former intelligence. Difficulty Maloriak is a decent difficult encounter, the damage is low. But the tacts can be quite punishing if ignored. Tactics and Abilties Stage one: Must not fail again Arcane storm: Maloriak channels an Arcane Storm inflicting 11310 to 12690 Arcane damage per second for 6 sec. to all players. Remedy: Maloriak heals himself for 25000 health and generates 2000 mana per second for 10 sec. The amount healed increases by 25000 per second. Release Abbertions: Maloriak releases 3 Aberrations from their growth chambers. These Aberrations then attack the players. Abberations: These failed experiments use a Growth Catalyst to increase the damage of nearby allies and reduce their damage taken. Growth Cataclyst: Each Aberration increases the damage of other Aberrations within 0 yards by 10% and reduces their damage taken by 20%. This effect stacks, and also affects Maloriak and Prime Subjects. Red Vial: Maloriak throws a Red Vial into his cauldron, giving him flaming breath. The effects of the Red Vial last for 40 seconds. Consuming Flames: Maloriak ignites a random player in flames, inflicting 4500 Fire damage per second for 10 sec. Any magic damage taken by the player while ignited increases the damage Consuming Magic deals by 50% of the magic damage taken. Scorching Blast: Maloriak breathes fire, inflicting 400000 Fire damage divided among all targets in a 70 degree cone up to 60 yards in front of him. Blue Vial: Maloriak throws a Blue Vial into his cauldron, granting him freezing magic. The effects of the Blue Vial last for 40 seconds. Biting Chill: Maloriak targets a random player with a ring of frost, which inflicts 5000 Frost damage to the player and any other players within 3 yards. The ring lasts 10 sec. Flash Freeze: Maloriak causes the area around a random player to suddenly become freezing cold, inflicting 56550 to 63450 Frost damage to all players within 5 yards of the target and encasing them in solid ice for 30 sec. When the ice breaks, the targets are released but the breaking ice inflicts an additional 45240 to 50760 Frost damage to all players within 5 yards around that target, breaking all ice in that area. Green Vial: Maloriak throws a Green Vial into his cauldron. The mixture explodes and cancels the Growth Catalyst on the Aberrations. The effects of the Green Vial last for 40 seconds. Debilating Slime: Slime sprays out from the cauldron, coating every unit in the room. The slime increases all damage taken by 100% and temporarily suppresses any Growth Catalysts. Lasts 15 sec. Phase two: Unpredictable Results (25%) Release all: Maloriak releases all remaining Aberrations and the two Prime Subjects from their growth chambers. Magma Jets: Maloriak releases a stream of small fire fissures in front of him. These fissures deal 38000 to 42000 Fire damage to all players within 3 yards. The fissures also leave behind a persistent burning effect that inflicts 18850 to 21150 Fire damage to all nearby players. Absolute Zero: Maloriak summons a sphere of sub-freezing energy near a random player. If this sphere comes within 3 yards of any player, it explodes, inflicts 47125 to 52875 Frost damage, and knocks back any player within 5 yards. Acid Nova: Maloriak inflicts 7500 Nature damage per second to all players for 10 sec. Prime Subjects: These experimental drakonids enhance allies' damage with Growth Catalyst. Growth Cataclyst: Each Prime Subject increases the damage of other Prime Subjects within 0 yards by 10% and reduces their damage taken by 20%. This effect stacks, and also affects Maloriak and Aberrations. Heroic Dark Magic: Lord Victor Nefarius throws Dark Magic into the cauldron, causing Vile Swill to spew from the cauldron. The effects of the Dark Magic last for 90 seconds. The Dark Magic also grants Maloriak immunity to Taunt effects. Engulfing Darkness: Maloriak blasts a 20 degree cone shaped area in front of him in Engulfing Darkness, inflicting 0 Shadow damage and reducing the healing dealt by 100% to players within the area for 1.50 sec. Vile Swill: The Dark Magic causes five Vile Swill to appear. These horrible slimes continually cast Dark Sludge on random players until slain. Dark Sludge: The Vile Swill targets a random player with Dark Sludge. The sludge leaves a puddle on the ground for 30 sec. that inflicts 0 Shadow damage every 0.5 seconds to all players within a 3 yard radius. Note: One key detail to this encounter is that it isnt unlimited minions. Wich means that if you wait long enough in phase 1. You can kill off all the Aberritons before the second phase. Wich is highly suggests if you are doing it alone. As of what phase 2 goes. Just try to down the boss as fast as possible before it gets to hectic. He also have a fairly short enrage timer, soo dont waste to much time either. The Flash Freeze kan be killed by any pet as it only has 7k hp in 10m. It may work with aoe, but we havent tryed it out yet. Category:Blackwing Descent